


Home For Christmas

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie star Orlando Bloom is looking for some property just outside of London. Sean, from Bean & Mortensen Estate Agents is not quite prepared for Mr. Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

  


[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=HomeForChirstmasbanner2bFINAL.jpg)

**HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

“Mr Mortensen for you on line four, Mr Bean,” Cate’s voice sounded tinny over the intercom.

Sean sighed, and picked up the phone. “Hey Vig, what’s up?” he asked his partner.

“Sean, I’m delayed here; I can’t make my eleven o’clock appointment, can you take it? Miranda will get all the particulars faxed to you now.”

The fax machine started to come to life at that same moment and Sean reached out to grab the paper and read the information.

“It’s arriving now, hang on while I skim through it,” Sean told Viggo. He hummed as he read all the information about their new client and his wishes, raising his eyebrows at some of the demands. “He’s not shy about what he wants, is he?” he commented to Viggo.

Viggo chuckled. “According to my information he’s not shy, period.”

Sean rolled his eyes and groaned. “Do I even want to know?” he asked as he jotted a few things down on a piece of paper. 

“Let’s just say that you should be prepared for anything, but considering what you’ve dealt with in the past, I’d say you will be perfectly capable of handling this Bloom guy,” was Viggo’s cryptic reply.

“Oh thanks a bunch, Viggo, you wanker, why do I get the feeling your delay isn’t entirely coincidental.” Sean grimaced at the phone.

There was a lot of noise in the background suddenly and Sean gathered Viggo had returned to his party of high profile clients. “Would I do that to a mate?” the blatant grin in Viggo’s voice belied that remark immediately. 

Sean snorted. “Yeah you would, you bastard and I’ll take it out of your hide if this is going to cause me major headaches!”

The last thing he heard was Viggo cackling before the connection was severed. Sean put the phone down and started going over the estates Viggo had selected to show their new client today. By the looks of it, he was going to be busy for the remainder of the day.

He checked his schedule and then pressed the button of the intercom. “Cate, could you come in here, please?” 

Quietly Cate entered the office with her notepad, in the hectic property business with demanding clients, she was a calm and efficient presence and Sean was certain his success in the business had a lot to do with her being able to smooth ruffled feathers without selling the client or the agency short. 

She sat down in front of his desk while Sean gathered the papers just faxed to him and handed them to her. “Can you get me a route to those, please, Cate, I haven’t had the time to look over all of them yet. I’d also like to have some more details on Mr Bloom. Viggo was being his usual unhelpful self and I’d like to know upfront what I’m getting myself into after that lovely disaster with ‘you know who’.”

Cate hid a smile. “Of course, Mr Bean.”

“Oh and can you call Sir Ian’s secretary and see if you can reschedule our lunch appointment sometime next week and ask if he can join me for dinner tonight at Tony’s, my treat,” Sean continued, while Cate made notes. “If that works for him, make sure the last property is the one closest to London so I can head down there straight after.”

“Very well, Mr Bean, it’ll take me about thirty minutes,” Cate informed him and with a quick nod she left Sean’s office. 

“Okay that’s sorted,” Sean muttered as he rifled through the files on his desk. He pulled out a list and grabbed the telephone again. He still had to make a few phone calls and while he waited for the information he needed, he might as well spend his time wisely.

* 

Sean pulled to a halt in front of the stately home of the former Lady Arlington, Viggo’s first choice to show to Mr Bloom. Sean agreed with Viggo’s choice, the place was relatively hidden but not secluded and large enough to be able to accommodate at least ten guests comfortably; one of Mr Bloom’s demands on the extensive list.

Sean remained in the car, reading through the information Cate had dug up for him, unfortunately a photo of Mr Bloom seemed to be missing, after enquiring about it, Cate had informed him that the printer had run amok and she had been unable to fix it in time. 

He quickly scanned the information she gave him on Orlando Bloom, it was quite an impressive resume for someone so young:

_Orlando Bloom, 30, born in Canterbury, England._

_Discovered by New Zealand’s Peter Jackson, worked on Lord of the Rings as Legolas.  
Proceeded to work on Black Hawk Down, Ned Kelly and Troy… _

Sean flinched at the mentioning of Troy, memories of dark curls and dark eyes invading his mind. He threw the pack of information on the back seat, he knew enough.

At ten past eleven Mr Bloom had not yet arrived and Sean wondered whether movie stars were allowed to be lax on set as well. At twenty past, Sean got out the car and started pacing, softly cursing big time movie stars who delighted in keeping others waiting for them.

At twenty-five past, a white limousine turned into the drive and stopped only inches from Sean. 

The chauffeur exited the car and opened the doors, people spilling out at a rapid tempo. Sean wondered how large the entourage was. By the noise, emitting from inside the car it sounded quite large. He was surprised when ‘only’ five people emerged.

A harried looking female who made her way over to him immediately, apologising profusely for their delay.

A shortish guy with a cheeky face was jabbering into his mobile and cranking up the volume on his ipod at the same time.

Another little guy with big blue eyes, was jumping around wildly on the drive, shouting back to the car, "Hey Dude, this joint is in the middle of nowhere."

Sean grimaced, so much for nice and hidden. 

The next person out of the car was a tall, bulky, dark-haired fellow who looked angry and mean. He was either an escaped crook, or a bodyguard and Sean sincerely hoped it was the latter.

The presumed bodyguard’s eyes raked over Sean, he was surprised to see the face lighten, and he was given a bright smile and a decidedly obvious wink. Sean shook his head and then grinned, okay, no problem, he could handle that. 

Finally, the last person exited the car, a pair of long legs encased in very tight black jeans appeared, a long, lean torso wrapped in a pale blue button down shirt and a short black leather jacket. A tumble of dark curls framed the face… Sean hesitated to use the word even in the privacy of his own mind, but nothing other than beautiful came up. A slender hand removed a pair of sunglasses, revealing big brown eyes travelling over Sean with great intensity before a smile broke out on the striking face.

Sean paled slightly, memories overtaking him briefly again; he shook himself and concentrated on the man in front of him. If this wasn’t Orlando Bloom, famous movie star, then Sean would eat his…

“May I introduce you to Mr Orlando Bloom,” the woman beside him interrupted his thoughts and Sean stepped forward holding out his hand.

“Mr Bloom, nice meeting you. My name is Sean Bean, my colleague Mr Mortensen couldn’t make it at the last minute, so I’m taking over. I’ve got all the particulars and since we’re a little behind schedule I suggest we proceed with the tour of the house.”

“Nice meeting you too, Mr Bean, but I’m afraid Lij is right…” the handshake was firm, the voice soft and very British, something Sean should’ve expected but hadn’t, then the words sank in.

“Right about what exactly, Mr Bloom?” he asked a little bemused. 

A soft chuckle was his answer. “Orlando… please. Livvy?” 

The dark-haired woman turned to Sean. “Orlando thinks this is too remote, he needs to be closer to the city, Mr Bean, I hope you can arrange that?” She smiled apologetically at him.

Sean cleared his throat. “Of course, no problem, although this property, like the others, was picked by the list of specifics you gave us yourself, Mr Bloom, eh… Orlando.” Sean felt the need to state clearly that they had worked with the list of demands. 

The star waved his hand. “No need to explain, Mr Bean, I realise you did the best you could with the information you had.” Orlando’s hand came to rest on Sean’s wrist, as if conveying his complete understanding of Sean’s dedication to his wishes. 

Sean hadn’t had anything to do with it though, Viggo had made the list but Sean didn’t see the need to go into that. Instead, he looked down at the slender hand wrapped around his arm. His eyes narrowed a little as the thumb made slow circular movements on the inside of his wrist. 

Sean wondered whether the movie star was always this touchy-feely and barely aware of what he was doing or that this was a blatant come on. His gaze travelled from the graceful fingers to the brown eyes and it became clear that Mr Movie Star Bloom knew exactly what he was doing, the little smirk on his face a dead give away.

Viggo had been right; Orlando Bloom was anything but shy.

Sean just raised his eyebrows, determined not to let it get to him and with a wink, Orlando let go of his arm. “Shall we go to the next property?” he called over his shoulder at Sean as he climbed back into the limousine.

Sean walked to his own car when Orlando called after him. “Why don’t you give your keys to Dom, he’ll drive it to the next place and you can join me in the limo. We can get to know each other a bit better.”

Turning back to face Orlando, Sean shook his head. “I’m sorry, but no stranger is going to drive my car, I’ll see you at the next address.” He noticed the way Orlando’s eyes flashed briefly, before he shrugged and disappeared into the car.

“Hey mate, do you have the next address for me?” a voice with a Scottish brogue broke into his thoughts. 

Sean nodded absently and wrote down the next two addresses just in case and handed it to the driver. 

“Thanks, we’ll see you there then.” Before Sean could say another word the limousine was already on its way. At a leisurely pace, he got into his own car and made a call to Cate telling her to pass on a message to Viggo. Cate also informed him that Sir Ian had only been too happy to meet him for dinner.

* 

While driving to Boleyn Park, Sean replayed the very brief encounter with Orlando; he seemed to be a typical movie star, who was used to get everything his own way.

Then he frowned, even though they all joked about it, his last relationship had been with another famous client and had ended rather badly for Sean. It had made him very wary and careful, he was holding off on relationships altogether, not looking for any complications in his life, but he was unable to deny the instant attraction.

Sean clenched his hands around the steering wheel, damn Orlando Bloom. He looked so much like him, same brown eyes, same curly hair, younger of course and not nearly as tall, but still…

He wasn’t going to be played with again!

Forcefully shaking himself from thinking of bad memories, he concentrated on driving through the gates of Boleyn Park, the white limousine was already waiting. 

The young man with the blue eyes, Lij, Sean remembered, was already nervously hopping about; he apparently couldn’t sit still for more than a minute. The other one still had his mobile plastered to his ear. Miss Livvy was busy scribbling something down on her notepad while she threw anxious looks in Orlando’s direction who was leaning against the car looking bored. 

As soon as he noticed Sean’s car, Orlando pushed himself away from the Limo and waited until Sean got out. “You took your time,” he said with a pouty voice.

Sean hid a grin. “Yeah, I had to call the office to check up on some messages. Shall we go inside?”

“Yeah, we might as well,” Orlando waved his hand, “but it’s not much closer to London is it?”

“Just a little,” Sean confirmed. They went up the steps and Sean pulled the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and let the others get inside, the bodyguard had reappeared from wherever he had been and squeezed past Sean, grinning broadly.

Sean chuckled and shook his head. He looked up in time to see Orlando glaring at the man and shaking his head. He seemed annoyed about something. Sean shrugged. “This way, please,” he called.

Sean opened doors and curtains, told them a little about the history of the house and led them around. He excused himself as his mobile rang and the number told him it was Viggo.

“What do you want, bastard?” he mock growled.

“Did you hit it off?” Viggo sounded very cheerful.

Sean ruffled his hair. “If I find out that you did this on purpose I’ll personally drown you in your bathwater!” 

“Sean…” Viggo drawled.

“Yes, Viggo?” Sean sighed.

“You _do_ realise I’m gonna be naked when I’m in the bath, don’t you?” 

Sean made a distressed noise. “Don’t remind me. I’ll throttle you in your sleep then.”

“I _sleep_ naked too, Sean,” Viggo grinned evilly. 

Sean banged his head against the door in front of him. “You are so going to regret this,” he muttered.

Mr Bean…, are you alright?” he felt a hand on his back, Orlando had come up to him, his eyes narrowed, his gaze on the mobile in Sean’s hand. Sean couldn’t quite read the look in his eyes, curiosity and… something else... 

“Yes, I’m fine; just a little misunderstanding with a colleague, but it’s all cleared up now. Excuse me,” he nodded at Orlando turning slightly away from him.

“That him?” Viggo asked.

“Yes,” Sean huffed quietly, “he’s…”

“Pretty?” Viggo supplied, “Intimidating? Fuckable? A moron?”

Sean turned completely away from Orlando. “Viggo, will you stop it. You’re not helping your case!” he said a little tersely.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop, fill me in on the details in the morning, Sean,” and with a click he was gone. 

With a sigh, Sean closed his mobile, noticing that Orlando was still hanging around. “I’m sorry about that, it couldn’t wait.”

Orlando cocked his head. “No problem, I just came to say that we’re ready to go.”

“It’s not to your liking?” Sean asked a little surprised, he’d had the impression Orlando was at least interested in the place. 

Orlando looked down at his feet, then up at Sean again, he brushed a curl from his forehead. “The bathroom doesn’t suit me at all, it’s quite uncomfortable,” he stated.

Sean looked bemused. “That’s the only reason?” he asked carefully.

Orlando crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It is,” he nodded, obviously daring Sean to call him a liar. 

“I see,” Sean nodded, not revealing what he really thought, “well I’ve got one more property to look at, it was planned for late this afternoon, but we’re done a lot earlier than I expected. I will contact my office and let them know we’ll be there much earlier than we expected. It’s quite a bit closer to London so perhaps that will suit your wishes a lot better?”

Orlando seemed to think this over and nodded slowly. “Perhaps… perhaps it would be a good idea to have dinner later, to discuss some of my… wishes?” he suggested, stepping closer to Sean, his brown eyes widening in question.

Sean bit back an angry retort; did this quy really think he was that easy? He shook his head. “I’m sorry but I already have a dinner engagement tonight, and I thought I had all your wishes right here?” he waved the papers he was holding, a small smirk on his face.

Orlando grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘not all of them’.   
“Can’t you cancel this engagement? I mean I’d really like to go over a couple of things.” Orlando looked at Sean expectantly.

Sean started to walk in the direction of the others with Orlando trailing behind him. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not going to cancel my dinner arrangements for tonight. It’s not done to stand up a Knight of the Realm.” He didn’t know why he mentioned that fact to Orlando, certainly not to impress him. To show he had a valid reason to refuse him? Sean really didn’t want to think too hard about his reasons. 

“I see,” Orlando said softly, “of course, I understand. I only wanted to clear up some things. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound pushy.” The younger man’s apology sounded quite genuine.

“No problem,” Sean replied, waiting for everyone to step outside, he locked up the place again. Boleyn Park would unfortunately stay on the market for a while longer. 

He watched as Miss Livvy herded everyone in the direction of the limousine, Orlando, however, was still standing next to Sean as if he was waiting for something. 

“I wouldn’t mind lunch,” Sean offered. It wouldn’t hurt to listen to the younger man, maybe he really did want to explain, he told himself.

“What?” Orlando asked confused.

Sean turned to look at Orlando. “I can’t have dinner with you, but I wouldn’t mind having lunch just now, before we get to the next property,” he explained. 

“I’m sure the place we just came through has something to accommodate the rowdy crowd as well as those of us who are not into burgers and fries,” Orlando grinned obviously pleased.

Sean just nodded, “I’ll drive right behind you and see you there,” he said as he started for his own car. 

“Yeah, you will,” was the very soft reply he was sure he wasn’t meant to hear.

* 

To Sean’s surprise, lunch was a pleasant affair, the rowdy crowd were Orlando’s three friends, Lij, Dom the one with the mobile and as it turned out the driver was another close friend of Orlando’s, called Billy.

They didn’t talk much over lunch, it was virtually impossible with the three younger men teasing and taunting each other, until Sean wondered whether the food would be flying across the table at any minute. 

Finally Orlando had enough. “Guys, I need to have a serious conversation with Mr Bean, get out of here for a while.” The three men weren’t insulted in the least and moved to a table in the corner, leaving Sean and Orlando alone together. 

Sean cast a look at Miss Livvy and Karl who had moved away from their table earlier and were in deep conversation with Miss Livvy answering her mobile every few minutes. 

 

“So…” Sean grabbed his briefcase and pulled out a wad of papers. “You were going to tell me about adding things to this list,” he looked at Orlando expectantly.

“Forget the list,” Orlando said shortly.

“Excuse me?” Sean was confused by Orlando’s almost snappish answer.

Orlando ruffled his curls and sighed. “Sorry, it came out a little harsher than I intended,” he apologised, “that list…” he pointed at the papers in front of Sean. “You can forget that list, that’s not what I am looking for at all,” he added.

Sean shut his briefcase rather forcefully. “Are you telling me, my colleague has been putting a huge amount of time into compiling a list of places that satisfy your requirements, for nothing? Do you know how much time he spent on it?” he asked incredulously. 

Orlando sighed again. “Mr Bean… Sean, can I call you Sean?” at Sean’s short nod he continued, “Will you let me explain? Please?”

Sean had a good mind to leave then and there, he didn’t mind one bit traipsing all over the countryside showing properties to enthusiastic people, but to have been running around all morning to find out that the client hadn’t been particularly honest and that the chosen places were apparently not even close to what he really wanted…

He gave a short nod. “Alright, I’ll listen, but if I don’t like what I’m hearing I’m out of here, I’ve got better things to do than wasting my time on someone who doesn’t take things seriously.”

Orlando reached over the table putting his hand on top of Sean’s. “I don’t want to waste your time at all, it’s just that…” he hesitated.

Sean pulled his hand away, annoyed at himself for even liking the touch, for being distracted. 

Orlando blinked briefly and settled back in his chair, his hands grabbing hold of a napkin folding and unfolding it. “The thing is, the list was made by my PA,” he glanced briefly at Miss Livvy still on the phone. “She compiled the list after everybody chipped in with their demands.”

Sean held up a hand. “Everybody chipped in?” he asked confused.

Orlando nodded. “Yes, my manager, who wants a place that goes with my status as a high profile movie star, just like the limo I’m being forced to drive around in. My friends, who want a place to party and to crash comfortably afterwards. The fans, the paparazzi, everybody has a certain image of Orlando Bloom and the house he lives in. That,” he pointed at the papers again, “is all about the movie star Orlando Bloom and how others think he should live. It has nothing to do with me,” he finished a little sadly.

Sean frowned, it certainly made sense but something still puzzled him. “Okay, so this is more about the movie star Orlando Bloom, then what is the problem with the houses that we looked at?” he chuckled, “Don’t tell me it _was_ the bathroom after all.”

Orlando giggled, Sean couldn’t call it anything else, it was a very bright, high pitched giggle and he enjoyed hearing it. 

“It wasn’t,” Orlando admitted, “Boleyn Park would have been perfect for movie star Orlando Bloom, but not… for me,” he put the napkin back on the table, “I’m sorry, Sean, I thought I could live in a place like that, but…” he shook his head, “it’s not what I want. I know I should have said something earlier. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay… I guess, I mean Viggo won’t be pleased after all the work he’s put in, but…” They were interrupted by a waitress who wanted to know if they needed anything else.

“Coffee for me, please… Orlando?” Sean looked at the man across the table.

“Tea, please,” Orlando smiled at the waitress who blushed and hurried to get their order. 

Sean grinned. “That the usual reaction?” 

“This is one of the more sedate ones, but yeah,” Orlando flushed a little, “I’m still not used to it. So you were saying?”

“Right, I guess what I want to know is whether you’re still looking for something or whether we should call the whole thing of?” 

“I’m still looking for something,” Orlando looked at Sean, “but only if you don’t mind changing the sort of properties we’re going to look at.”

Sean pulled a pen from his jacket and grabbed a piece of paper; he turned it over and looked at Orlando expectantly. “Tell me what it is you’re looking for then,” he encouraged.

Orlando shook his head, his curls dancing around his face. “I’m not sure… it’ll sound stupid…” he stammered.

This time, to his own surprise, it was Sean who reached out and grabbed Orlando’s hand. “Orlando, I can only help you if I know what you want, give me some idea to work with and I promise I will do my best to find the perfect place for you.”

Orlando squeezed Sean’s hand tight. “I don’t want perfect, Sean,” he said softly, “there’s only one thing I want… need…” he trailed of.

“Tell me.”

Orlando looked up in Sean’s green eyes, apparently seeing enough encouragement to continue. “A home, all I want is a home. A place where I can be me, not a famous movie star, where I can walk around with holes in my socks or put two different coloured ones on without someone telling me I can’t wear that. A home to celebrate Christmas with my loved ones. That’s it really.”

Two cups were placed next to their joined hands and they both looked up, the waitress smiled at them and left again. 

“For Christmas, huh?” Sean remarked.

Orlando nodded vigorously.

“Then we’ve got about two months to find something that you like,” Sean took a sip of his coffee and then grabbed his pen again. “So tell me, what does your home look like?”

Two heads a dark brown curly one and a blond haired one bent over a piece of paper that was slowly scribbled full with one man’s dream of a home.

* 

Tony led Sean to the table himself, Sir Ian was already sitting there, enjoying a glass of wine.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Ian,” Sean apologised.

“Nonsense my dear boy, I was early and Tony has taken very good care of me,” Sir Ian replied pleasantly. “I’ve taken the liberty of ordering a very fine wine and our first course,” he said and poured Sean a glass, he then lifted his own, “Your good health, Sean.” 

“And yours, Ian,” Sean lifted his glass to Ian. 

Ian swirled the ruby red liquid around in his glass and looked at Sean thoughtfully, then he put his glass down determinedly and said, “He or she must be very special if they make you glow like that. Tell me about it?”

Sean almost choked on his mouthful of wine. “W-what?”

Ian chuckled. “You look positively radiant, Sean, I haven’t seen you like that in a very long time, not after…” here he paused as if judging if what he wanted to say would be well received. “Not after that big lout ripped your heart out.”

“Ian,” Sean sighed, “it was just as much my fault as it was his.” 

Ian shook his head. “No, no, my boy, you were in it for life and he was in it for a slap and tickle, there’s quite a difference. He _knew_ from the beginning how you felt. Now do tell me about this new person in your life.”

Flinching slightly at Ian’s words, Sean sipped from his wine. “There is not much to tell, Ian, I only met him today… there is nothing between us except… I can’t get him out of my head.” It was as much of an admission to himself as to Ian.

“That’s how it’s supposed to begin, Sean,” Ian leant forward patting Sean’s arm, “don’t be afraid to open up for someone again, my boy, you deserve some happiness. What’s his name?”

Sean hesitated then decided that Ian only asked because he was genuinely interested. “Orlando, Orlando Bloom.”

Ian’s eyes widened a fraction. “Orlando Bloom, _the_ Orlando Bloom?” he asked to be certain.

Sean nodded and ducked his head, dreading the reaction that was to be expected.

“He’s very pretty, that’s for certain and young too, talented, self assured, hmmm… undeniably a good catch…” Ian held up his hand when Sean was about to react a little crossly, “and I was going to say he definitely has good taste.”

Sean’s mouth dropped open. “H-how… w-what…?” 

Ian chuckled, “Sean, I’ve known you for a good number of years now and I also know that you would never make the first move, well, not anymore,” he added a little sadly, “so that makes it clear that he did.”

Sean grinned a little embarrassed. “He hit on me within two minutes of us meeting each other.”

Ian sat back triumphantly. “There you go, good taste, no doubt about it, that’s promising.”

Sean blushed a little at Ian’s words. “Ian, nothing is going on, it’s not as if I’ve gone and asked him on a date!” he exclaimed.

“Ah, but I bet _he_ did!” Ian smirked.

Sean was saved from replying as the waiter showed up with their first course, but as soon as he disappeared Ian looked expectantly at Sean. “Well?” he asked gleefully, “Am I right?”

“Well, he did ask me out for dinner…” Sean started, “but that was just so we could discuss his preferences for a house,” he said defensively, while Ian snickered. 

“I knew it!” he crowed happily, when he noticed a new blush and a little uneasiness on Sean’s face he toned down his enthusiasm. “Just let a foolish old queen be happy for you, Sean,” he said affectionately.

The rest of the night was very pleasant and Ian didn’t bring up Orlando anymore until they were both shrugging into their coats. 

“I know you’ve been hurt badly in the past, Sean, but don’t let it get in the way of something that could turn out to be very good for you,” he advised. 

“I’ll see you next week for lunch, Ian,” Sean replied, smiling when Ian rolled his eyes.

* 

The next couple of days Sean was busy sorting through all available properties, wanting nothing but to find Orlando the perfect place, a place that he could make into a home.  
Orlando had been very clear on a couple of things. He didn’t want a very large place, but he did want something that could be protected from nosy journalists and fans.

Sean had managed to compile a list of about ten properties and arranged to meet Orlando two more times that same week. Orlando had many engagements to attend while in London so they only managed to view one property a day.

On both occasions only Karl, Orlando’s bodyguard, and Miss Livvy, his PA, accompanied him.

Orlando was quite taken with the houses Sean showed him, but really only wanted to make a decision after seeing all of the properties Sean had selected for him. 

“I’m flying out again tonight,” Orlando told Sean as they drove back to Sean’s office; Orlando insisted that they’d pick him up and drove to the properties together. “I will be back by Sunday and will contact you as soon as possible.” 

Karl stopped the car in front of the building that held among others, Bean & Mortensen Estate Agents and Sean prepared to get out of the car when Orlando leant over.

“Thanks for all the work you did on this, Sean and for giving me the pleasure of your company,” Orlando smiled and kissed Sean softly on the lips. “I’ll see you soon.”

Sean was a little stunned, but managed to smile. “I hope one of the houses will soon be your home,” he replied and left the car. He nodded at Karl and hurried into the building. 

Sean stepped out of the lift, and waved at Cate indicating she didn’t need to follow him and he closed the door of his office. He put his briefcase beside his desk and wandered over to the window.

Why had Orlando kissed him? After that first day he hadn’t so much as reached out to Sean, so why now, why this sudden show of affection? It confused him a little. He shrugged, it probably was the normal way to say thank you in Orlando’s world and didn’t mean anything.

“Don’t read anything into it, Bean,” he told himself.

It had been very nice though.

* 

On Monday the next week, Sean was a little restless and he was annoyed about the reason. “He was waiting for Orlando to call to make another appointment.

“Get over it, Bean, he’ll call when he has the time, you are not the first thing on his mind,” he grumbled to himself. 

Then his intercom buzzed. 

“What is it, Cate?” 

“There’s someone on the phone for you, but he doesn’t want to give his name. I think it’s Mr Bloom though.”

“Thanks, Cate,” Sean said as he quickly reached for the phone. 

“Bean.”

“Hey you,” a soft deep voice said and Sean couldn’t help the smile that started on his lips. 

“Hi, you want to make another appointment?” he asked Orlando.

“No, well yes maybe later, it’s just; I wondered if I could see you?” Orlando’s voice was music to Sean’s ears; the question startled him a little though.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, prepared for almost anything.

“No!” Orlando reassured him immediately, “no problem at all… Sean, you must have realised by now that I’m attracted to you? I would very much like to see you, just for a walk and a talk, nothing too complicated.” 

Sean stayed quiet for some time, uncertain what to do. It couldn’t hurt to just have a talk with… then Orlando’s other words sunk in _I’m attracted to you_ had he really said that? “Did you just say what I thought you said?” he asked hesitantly.

Soft laughter sounded through the phone, then Orlando’s voice, “Is it so hard to believe, Sean, that someone could be attracted to you?”

“Uhm… no, I guess not,” Sean wondered if he looked as flustered as he felt. “I just thought that…” he trailed off a little embarrassed.

“What?” Orlando asked softly, “that my hitting on you that first day was sort of a reflex?” 

Sean squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “That uh… that sounds rather awful when you put it like that, but yeah, I guess, I… I’m sorry.”

It was completely silent on the other end and Sean feared that he had insulted Orlando horribly and waited for him to disconnect. 

“No, Sean, I suppose I should apologise to you,” Orlando’s voice was contrite; “I must have seem like such an arrogant git to you. I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” he cleared his throat, “if you don’t want anything to do with me I’ll understand and we’ll just keep our meetings business like. I did mean what I said though; I really would like to see you again without talking about properties and stuff.”

Sean had to digest this and rubbed his hair distractingly, realising that Ian apparently had been right, as usual. 

“Sean?’ Orlando sounded a little hesitant. “Are you still there?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m still here, sorry, I just… I’m, actually, I didn’t…” Sean cursed himself, he usually had such a way with words, but Orlando seemed to reduce him into a flustered uncertain schoolboy.

“If you don’t want to have anything to do with me, I’ll understand, maybe I should just hang up.” Orlando said quietly.

Sean jumped up from his chair. “Yes! No! I mean, I don’t want you to hang up and yes I would very much like to see you outside of… of business.”

“You do, wow, that’s great, I mean, yeah, I hoped you would, but… Awesome, man!” Orlando sounded quite relieved and Sean chuckled.

“Tell me when and where,” he replied happily. There was a knock on the door and it swung open immediately letting Viggo in. Sean gestured for him to keep quiet and Viggo grinned and nodded.

“Can we meet in the park close to your office? Maybe we can have a coffee or something?” Orlando suggested.

“Sounds good,” Sean nodded, “but are you going to be okay? I mean, aren’t you going to be harassed or something?” When he looked over at Viggo, he saw the man’s eyebrows disappear under the fringes of hair on his forehead.

“I’ll be fine, Sean, don’t worry. Karl will be there too, he’ll keep his distance, but I’m afraid I have to keep him around for now.” Orlando assured him. “Can you make it in an hour?”

Sean’s eyes flew to the clock. “Aye, an hour is fine with me, see you then.”

“You will, bye Sean.”

Sean put the phone down with he was sure was a sappy grin on his face.

Viggo sat down on the edge of Sean’s desk and flicked with his finger in the direction of the phone. “What was that all about, got a date?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, nosy bastard,” Sean tried to hide a grin but failed miserably. 

“Oh, well, are you going to tell me who the lucky guy is, or should I bribe Cate?” Viggo teased.

“You leave Cate alone,” Sean held up his finger at Viggo, “It’s Orlando, Orlando Bloom,” he revealed.

It seemed Sean had rendered Viggo speechless for the first time in his life as his mouth opened and closed without a sound.

“You okay?” Sean enquired after a while. 

Viggo nodded, “I know I said that he wasn’t shy, but this is fast work. Well go on then, get out of here, go and have some fun.” He made shooing motions with his hands.

“Vig,” Sean laughed, “I’m meeting him in an hour and I’ve still got some work to do, was there anything you wanted?”

“Nope, just came in for a bit of a chat, but I shall leave you so you can make yourself all pretty for your date,” Viggo hastily went for the door, evading a pen aimed at his head. 

Sean shook his head and chuckled, very few men were as good-looking as Orlando, nothing Sean did would make him look half as good. Then he frowned, he should comb his hair though to make an effort at least.

* 

“So you’re flying to Los Angeles and back twice a week?” Sean asked Orlando incredulously as they walked through the park side by side.

Orlando nodded, he was wearing a cap, sunglasses and baggy trousers, Sean could almost forget Orlando Bloom hot young movie star, was under all that, but that was the intention, Orlando needed his privacy too. “Yeah, Hollywood you know, have to show your face on a regular basis or they forget who you are within a week.”

“I can’t believe anyone forgetting you within a week,” Sean mumbled. 

Orlando smiled, one shoulder briefly brushing Sean’s. “Thank you.” 

They picked up coffee at Starbuck’s and strolled back through the park until they reached the office building again. 

“Would you like to come up for a bit?” Sean asked, reluctant to say goodbye already. 

Orlando nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah man, I’d like to see where you work.”

They entered the building where Sean cleared Orlando with security and they went up with the lift. Getting out on the sixth floor, Sean had to smile at Cate’s surprised face when they walked past her into Sean’s office. 

Inside Orlando immediately removed his cap and sunglasses and dragged his hands through his hair. “Ah, that’s better,” he sighed. 

“I’m glad I recognised your voice because it’s hard to see it’s you under all that,” Sean admitted.

Orlando grinned, “Yeah, sort of the point, but it would be great to walk around without it. Nice office, man,” he added, walking over to the window, “great view you have here.” 

Sean nodded; the Thames was always a nice distraction. “Would you like a drink, coffee, tea anything else?” he asked, remembering his manners. 

“I’m fine thanks,” Orlando smiled at him and walked to where Sean was leaning against his desk. He stopped only inches away from Sean, reaching out a hand and brushing a speck of lint from Sean’s shoulder. “I would very much like to kiss you,” he whispered as he looked up through his eyelashes at Sean. “Will you let me?” 

Sean didn’t even need to think about that, he nodded and reached out, pulling Orlando to stand between his spread legs.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you,” Orlando confessed as his hands came up to frame Sean’s face.

“Why?” Sean’s voice sounded a little breathless.

“Just because…” Orlando whispered before his lips covered Sean’s. 

Sean’s arms slipped around his waist, pulling Orlando even closer. 

Orlando’s lips were soft against Sean’s, his tongue pushing gently, wanting entrance and Sean was happy to allow him inside, while his hands stroked up and down Orlando’s back. 

Orlando’s hands slid to his neck and in his hair, and Sean moaned quietly at the feeling of those long fingers trailing through his hair.

Little sparkles of heat travelled through his body as Orlando sucked his tongue deeper between his lips, giving Sean a taste of that delicious mouth.

“Sean?” Viggo barged into Sean’s office, “why is Cate trying to stop me from coming in to your… Oh, right…” he came to a halt when he spotted the two men locked in a passionate kiss.

Orlando chuckled against Sean’s lips as he slowly withdrew, but Sean wouldn’t let him go.   
His hands were still roaming up and down Orlando’s back as he turned his head to a now broadly grinning Viggo. “Anything I can help you with, Vig?” he asked a little flushed.

Viggo shook his head. “Not really, I was just bored,” he said while leaning comfortably against the now closed door. “By all means continue, don’t let me stop you,” he added while he made no move to leave.

“Vig?”

“Yes, Sean?”

“We’d like some privacy,” Sean hinted as he looked into the laughing face of his friend. 

Viggo’s face fell, “You do? Damn, I thought I was going to be entertained for a bit!” He swiftly ducked out of the office when Sean started feeling on his desk for something to throw at him. 

Orlando’s forehead rested against Sean’s shoulder as he shook with laughter. 

“Sorry about that,” Sean said feeling warm and happy while holding this man in his arms.

Orlando lifted his head, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. “That’s okay, he’s quite a character isn’t he?” He laughed again as Sean just rolled his eyes. 

“Sean, as much as I hate to say this, I have to go,” Orlando said, regret visible in his eyes.

“Already?” Sean asked a little disappointed.

“I’m sorry, I have a photo shoot in about an hour,” Orlando put his cap back on his head and rooted through his pockets for his sunglasses, until Sean grabbed them of his desk where he’d left them in the first place. 

“Thanks,” Orlando put them on the top of his head, “I’ll call you tomorrow, is that okay?” he asked a little hesitantly.

Sean pulled him back in his arms. “Please do,” he mumbled against Orlando’s lips, “I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too,” Orlando smiled as he kissed Sean again; plastering his body as close against Sean’s as possible. This time the kiss was brief but didn’t lack anything in passion and both were breathing hard when they finally separated. 

With another peck to Sean’s cheek and a wave Orlando left, leaving Sean feeling a little dazed at the speed with which everything had happened. He slowly walked to the window, looking out over the Thames, he was falling hard for Orlando and it scared him to death.

* 

At Orlando’s insistence, they took things slowly. Sean had told him about his last disastrous relationship without mentioning any names and Orlando had been very understanding. He stressed that he wanted Sean to be quite sure what he was getting into.

Having come out very early in his career, Orlando didn’t worry about what the papers would say, he _did_ worry about Sean’s reaction to them.

Whenever Orlando was in London, they would meet either at Sean’s office or go out for lunch or dinner, slowly getting to know each other.

Sean had another dinner with Sir Ian, and the older man was only too happy to see Sean gradually opening up, giving himself another chance of happiness.

Viggo and Cate were both very supportive although Viggo had threatened to flatten Orlando if he ever hurt Sean. Orlando had answered that he didn’t expect anything else from a good friend.

That answer had been enough for Viggo.

* 

Two weeks before Christmas, they visited the last of the houses on Sean’s list and Orlando was very enthusiastic about it. He walked around happily looking in all nooks and crannies, picturing where his things were going to go.

“From everything on your list this one looks the best, Sean, I wonder if you did it on purpose?”

“Did what on purpose?” Sean asked absently, he had been walking around with an idea for some time and wondered whether he’d be too late now. 

Orlando sighed a little exasperated. “I wondered whether you kept the most suitable property for last on purpose.” 

Sean shook his head grinning, “How was I supposed to know you would like this one best.”

Orlando walked up close to him, throwing his arms around Sean’s waist with a huff. “You know what I like, Sean, in fact you know me better than most people do. You knew I’d like this one best.”

Folding his arms around Orlando, burying his nose in sweet smelling curls, Sean smiled. “I guess I did,” he teased, “but then I’m fairly good at guessing.”

Orlando gave Sean a squeeze and a quick peck on the nose and bounced out of his arms again. “I’d like to see this place again when I’m back, before I make any decisions. We’re meeting Dom for lunch, are you coming?” he shouted over his shoulder, bounding down the steps to where Karl was waiting with the car.

Sean grinned, Orlando possessed an excess of energy that astounded him, he followed at a more sedate pace, winking at Karl as he got into the car. Now if only he could gather his courage and tell Orlando about his idea.

* 

They were having lunch at a small restaurant just outside Kensington where they met up with Dom. Orlando and Dom would fly back to LA later in the evening for another round of talks with some producer or other. Sean didn’t really know, if there was anything to tell Orlando would, he was sure of that.

Orlando had his usual table, which was hidden from the bar with some strategically placed screens, guaranteeing a little privacy. 

They had just ordered when Sean’s mobile rang, as soon as he saw the number he knew he had to take the call. 

“Excuse me, this can’t wait,” he told the two younger man and left the table to be able to take the call undisturbed. 

“Hey Vig, what’s up?” he asked as soon as he had some privacy. It turned out to be a minor problem, which Sean could solve on the phone and within minutes he returned to their table. 

Shielded by the screens he could hear Dom and Orlando, but they couldn’t see him and he couldn’t help but overhear part of their conversation.

“Have you told him about Eric?” 

The words stopped Sean in his tracks. What?

He held his breath waiting for Orlando’s reply.

“No, I haven’t, how can I tell him that Eric left him for me, Dom, I…”

The words send Sean’s world crashing down around him. 

Orlando? Orlando and Eric? _Eric_ of all people! The one person who had hurt him so badly that he shied away from anything that looked even remotely like it would turn into something more, into a relationship… until Orlando…

He’d heard enough, whatever else Orlando said, nothing was going to make this better. He moved towards the door, all he could think of was getting out, getting as far away as possible. 

He stormed past the bar where Karl was waiting until Orlando was finished, out of the door. He didn’t notice the slow drizzle turning into snow, didn’t notice the strange looks he got as he ploughed through the Christmas shopping crowd.

He was numb, beaten by Orlando’s revelation, hurt beyond any measure. Orlando and Eric, together, were they still together? Why hadn’t Orlando said anything? Was this their way of having fun?

His mobile rang, it was Orlando, he didn’t want to talk to Orlando and shut it off.

* 

In the next week, Sean received about thirty messages from Orlando on his mobile, he called Sean’s office numerous times, he even managed to get hold of Viggo’s number and tried to get to Sean through him.

All messages were more or less the same:

“Sean, will you please let me explain?” 

“Sean, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you anything sooner, I just… didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, give me a chance to explain, Sean.”

“Sean, I love you.”

 

After the last message, Sean pressed the button on the intercom. “Make an appointment with Mr Bloom for Saturday morning at my place, Cate.” Sean told her.

“Yes, sir, what time did you have in mind?” Cate knew her employer liked to take it easy on his day off, but somehow this didn’t seem one of those days.

Sean pursed his lips. “I think ten thirty will be a good time, the sooner the better,” he added.

~ * ~ 

The limousine pulled up in front of the house and Orlando got out of the car. His hand rested on the top of the car door as he let his eyes go from the top of the roof to the porch at the front door. Then the front door opened and Sean stepped outside, he walked down the path slowly, until only a fence separated them.

Orlando gave him a tentative smile. “How did you know?” he asked Sean, surprise tinting his voice. “It’s perfect, it’s absolutely perfect, I didn’t think you would be able to find it.” He spread his arms wide and turned round as if wanting to embrace the entire world. “This is what I have been looking for all along.”

Sean made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “It’s not for sale,” he told Orlando gruffly. He had pictured this all so differently.

“W-what?” Orlando’s face fell. “It’s not?” he whispered with disappointment in his voice, then he frowned in confusion. “If it’s not for sale, then why am I here?” he asked Sean.

“You’re here so I can tell you face to face that Bean & Mortensen no longer want to be involved with you. My secretary will send you a list of suitable agencies who can find you what you need.” Sean told Orlando harshly.

“I deserve that,” Orlando replied sadly, “but please, Sean, give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what? I don’t want anymore of your lies, Orlando. You’ve had your fun and now you can go back to him and tell him… whatever!” Sean said in a tight voice, he turned on his heels and stalked back to the front door without a backward glance.

“No!” Orlando’s footsteps crunched in the snow as he pushed the gate open and hurried after Sean. He reached out and grabbed Sean’s arm, turning him round rather violently. 

“No, dammit, I’ve had enough!” Orlando yelled. 

Sean tried to wrench his arm out of Orlando’s grip but the other man held him tightly. “ _You_ had enough?” he growled angrily, “well, excuse me for caring not one damned bit!” Again he tried to pull his arm out of Orlando’s grip, but Orlando just tightened his hold. 

“Too bad, because you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not,” Orlando told him suddenly eerily calm. He dragged a reluctant Sean up the steps and pushed the door open. “You’ve had your say and now it’s my turn.”

Sean jerked again and Orlando suddenly let go of his arm, making Sean stumble a little.

Orlando stood with his legs spread wide, his arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at Sean. “You’ve got it all wrong, you overheard part of a conversation that wasn’t meant for your ears anyway…”

“I bet it wasn’t,” Sean muttered.

“Shut up!” Orlando told him shortly. He looked around in the hallway and noticed an open door on his left, it looked like the living room and he grabbed Sean by his arm again and started pushing him into the room.

A fire was burning in the fireplace and a large couch was placed on the right and two armchairs on the left. 

Orlando propelled Sean towards the couch. “Sit down,” he ordered while he remained standing himself. “As I said, that particular conversation wasn’t meant for your ears. We should’ve had another one, a little while ago.”

“Aye,” Sean nodded and rose to his feet. “A little while ago, which means it’s no longer prudent to have it now, goodbye Orlando.”

Orlando sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sean, will you please sit down and listen, or do I have to ask Karl to come inside and hold you down,” he chuckled. “He’d only be too happy to do so.”

Sean sighed but sat down again with a scowl on his face. 

Orlando began pacing up and down. “I’m not sure how much you overheard of our conversation, Sean, but I know it came as a fucking great shock to you. Perhaps I should’ve told you sooner, but…

“Perhaps?” Sean barked as he jumped up again. “I don’t know what kind of sick little games you and your lover are playing with me, but I want you out of here now.” 

“Sean,” Orlando growled warningly, “ _sit down_!” 

To his own surprise, Sean sank back on the couch. “Well, get on with it then,” he muttered.

“First of all, let’s get something straight,” Orlando started, “Besides you there is no one else, I don’t have another lover, you are the only one.”

Sean huffed.

“Secondly, Eric and I were _never_ lovers,” Orlando said softly.

Sean’s head shot up. “That’s not what I heard, you’re lying,” he accused Orlando.

Orlando sighed and shook his head; he walked over to the couch and knelt in front of Sean, grabbing his hands, which Sean reluctantly allowed. “That was part of a conversation that you shouldn’t have heard, it would hurt you unnecessarily to know it all, but I guess you will have to now.”

Sean looked into earnest brown eyes, not knowing if he wanted Orlando to continue, then he nodded. “Go on then,” he muttered, trying to sound indifferent.

“I met Eric on the set of Black Hawk Down for the first time and we hit it off immediately – as mates,” he emphasised, “then we lost contact for a bit until we met again on the set of Troy and the same connection was there again right away,” Orlando continued, keeping his eyes on Sean all the time. “As it turned out the mates part was the way _I_ looked at it, Eric had developed a crush on me. He… he apparently broke it off with you to…” here Orlando broke eye contact with Sean.

Sean pulled his hand out of Orlando’s and gently lifted Orlando’s chin. “He broke it off with me to pursue you?” he asked.

Orlando closed his eyes briefly, “Yes,” he whispered, “Sean, I didn’t know, I didn’t realise until he told me plain and simple that he wanted me and I didn’t know about you. I know now I was the reason why he broke it off with you, but I never wanted him like that. I only ever saw him as a friend and nothing more.”

Sean leant back into the couch pulling Orlando up and on the couch beside him. “So that’s the part you didn’t want me to know about. What part were you supposed to have told me about then?”

Orlando flinched a little. “Eric… he’s happily married now, was the one that recommended your agency to me. He told me that you had done a great job for him once and that you could be trusted to handle things confidentially.”

“Did he tell you about me?” Sean wanted to know.

“I spoke to him on the phone a couple of days after you and I met and he asked if I was satisfied with the way the agency handled everything and then he asked about you, or rather he wanted to know whether I was dealing with you or Viggo and I told him it was you.” Orlando looked down at their entwined hands, “He started asking questions about you, personal questions. Like what did I think of you? How you were doing, stuff like that and I became a little suspicious, he’s married after all, so I asked him why he wanted to know.”

Orlando bit his lip and squeezed Sean’s hand. “That’s when he told me the entire story. I was furious with him of course for not having mentioned it before and for the way he… ” he trailed off.

“Dumped me?” Sean supplied. “Is that why you were so understanding when I told you about… him and me? You knew then didn’t you?”

Orlando nodded. “I’m sorry Sean, I should’ve told you then, but I-I didn’t want you to get hurt again by bringing it up… I know now that I should have told you as soon as I found out about everything.”

“Yeah,” Sean sighed, “you should have.” He pulled his hand from Orlando’s and rubbed his face, uncertain where to go from here. 

Orlando stood and made his way to the door. “I really am sorry about everything, Sean, I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted to protect you from more hurt, but I can see now that I was wrong. I’m so sorry, I hope you can forgive me one day.” He quietly left the room and Sean heard the front door close.

He lifted his head only now realising that Orlando was gone. Well that was what he wanted wasn’t it…?

For long seconds Sean sat motionless, than he pushed himself of the couch and in a few long strides reached the front door. He yanked the door open and rushed outside, afraid it was going to be too late!

“Orlando!” he called out at the man who was just about to get into his car again.

Orlando turned, a hopeful look on his face, “Sean?” 

“Please, don’t go,” Sean pleaded, “I’m sure we can work this out.”

Orlando hesitated, then with a determined nod closed the car door and walked back to Sean. “You think we can?” 

“I believe you when you say that you didn’t want to hurt me even more. I’m not saying you did the right thing in keeping quiet, but I can understand why you did it.” Sean took a deep breath and took a step towards Orlando. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you,” he admitted. 

Within seconds, Orlando was in his arms, “I love you too, Sean, please give me another chance, I really am sor…” 

He was silenced quite effectively with Sean’s mouth on his, kissing him passionately, making up for the days he had to do without. He invaded Orlando’s mouth with his tongue, finding its mate and dancing the perfect dance. 

A little breathless they pulled back, quite content to hold each other. 

Sean shivered a little and Orlando immediately pulled back. “Let’s get inside before you catch a cold,” and he started to tug Sean to the door. 

Sean quite happily let himself be tugged and they found their way into the living room, settling down on the couch again with their arms around each other.

 

“Are you quite sure the owner doesn’t want to sell this place,” Orlando sighed as he snuggled closer in Sean’s arms.

“Quite sure,” Sean confirmed. 

Orlando pulled back a little to look in Sean’s eyes, “You know him that well?” he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Sean bit back a smile. “I know him very well, great guy, but he doesn’t want to sell, he’s very attached to the place.”

Orlando looked around, “Where is he, is he here now, can I talk to him? Please, Sean, let me talk to him, let me explain how important this is for me, perhaps… perhaps he will understand and will sell it to me after all!” 

Sean brought Orlando’s head back against his shoulder. “He knows, the owner knows, Orlando, you’ve just told him all he wanted to hear,” Sean whispered in the dark curls under his chin.

Orlando’s fingers, restlessly plucking at Sean’s shirt stopped all movement and he lifted his head. “He knows?” he furrowed his brow in confusion. “How?”

“Take my word for it, Orlando, please, you will understand soon.” Sean took a deep breath feeling a bit jittery, “Before everything went… wrong, I wanted to ask you something important, Orlando.”

“What is it, Sean?” Orlando sensed Sean’s nervousness and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers.

Sean took another deep breath. “Orlando, I love you, will you come and live with me?” He stood and pulled Orlando up with him, waving an arm indicating the house.

“This beautiful place is my house, but it’s a house not a home, will you move in with me so we can make it into _our_ home? Live here with me and celebrate Christmas together?”

Orlando’s hand was still curled in Sean’s, as he looked wide-eyed at him. “You own this place, this is your house?”

Sean nodded proudly, “Yes, it is, and if you want to it can be yours too.”

Orlando stood very quietly and Sean was afraid he had ruined everything with his stupid question. “If you don’t want to that’s okay to,” he said softly, “maybe you want to spend Christmas somewhere else I can…” 

The next moment he was nearly bowled over as Orlando enthusiastically leaped into his arms, smattering kisses all over his face. “YES!!” he shouted, “God, Sean, yes, I want to live here with you, yes, I want to move in, yes, to all of the above!”

Sean staggered as he suddenly held all of Orlando’s weight in his arms. “You do? I mean you really want to?” 

“Yes, Sean, I really do,” Orlando beamed and slowly let his legs slide to the floor grabbing Sean’s face between his hands. “I want that with you, Sean,” he repeated and sealed their lips together before Sean could say another word. 

When Orlando finally let go of him, Sean’s lips tingled and he smiled a triumphant smile. “Another satisfied customer,” he grinned.

Orlando smacked his arm for that but a happy smile lit up his face. 

“So how soon can you get packed?”

* 

The soft lights in the Christmas tree illuminated the two entwined bodies lying in a nest of sheets and blankets in front of the fireplace. Arms and legs were entangled as they moved in harmony, soft moans and gasps the only sound beside the crackling of the fire.

“You feel so good, so tight,” Sean panted as he slowly moved inside Orlando, Orlando’s legs came up and clamped around his hips. Their fingers entwined, lips only inches apart, breath mingling as they slowly made love. 

“I’m close, Sean,” Orlando arched his back as Sean thrust in deeper.

Sean brought their entwined hands to Orlando’s hard shaft closing around it, stroking it in time with Sean’s thrusts until Orlando breathed out Sean’s name, spilling his release over both their fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sean gasped, his lips finding Orlando’s as he thrust deeply a final time, climaxing inside Orlando.

“So are you,” Orlando sighed when he could speak again. He gathered Sean in his arms, pulling   
a blanket over their rapidly cooling bodies. 

They snuggled together exchanging slow kisses and Sean sighed contently. “This is perfect, you are perfect,” he mumbled kissing Orlando’s sweat slick chest.

Orlando smiled, “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had, Sean, I couldn’t be happier. Thank you for asking me to live with you, for inviting me into your home and your heart.”

Sean’s arms tightened around Orlando, “You are my home and you own my heart,” he whispered roughly.

“Home for Christmas,” Orlando added just before their lips found each other again.

_fin_


End file.
